


Edge [Paranormal!AU]

by DeeNotMe



Series: Paranormal [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNotMe/pseuds/DeeNotMe
Summary: :: This series is on hold ::A Paranormal!AU series!All sorts of paranormal creatures - vampires, demons, werewolves, witches, you name it, we have it - exist. There are also hunters to ensure that these creatures do not wreck havoc on earth.Oikawa Tooru seems to be one of them.Also posted on my dA account:http://deenotme.deviantart.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that my AO3 account needed something...
> 
> This will be an ongoing series on both my dA and here, so don't worry! The second part is coming soon... Hopefully!
> 
> I hope this idea interests you!

There's... Something about Oikawa Tooru that makes your nerves stand on edge. It's as if your senses are screaming that he's something out of this world. You don't mean just his looks, but he's able to make everyone, regardless of gender, like him. And you say 'everyone' because you're not one of them, not really.

 

 

You're a little different. You just have a six sense that makes you a hunter. Or huntress. Whichever. You hunt down all things paranormal, and this six sense helps you sniff them out. Yes, sniff. Apart from feeling terribly on edge and have your nerves hypersensitive around one, you can smell the distinct scent they give out. They do exist - demons, shapeshifters, vampires, gargoyles and more - but even the most experienced of hunters only find one after searching for weeks.

 

You can't believe that your six sense is screaming at someone who is a volleyball star, someone who stands out so much. Because if a celebrity was a Para - any sort of paranormal creature, thus the name - they would have been sniffed out ages ago.

 

You know there's always the possibility that he could have just had contact with a demon, but the stench would never be that strong. It's common knowledge for hunters to know that demons leave traces on humans they get close to, so you'd be able to smell out a human who had contact with one. There's no way to tell if they are truly Para or human until you wait to see if the stench fades after a week. But we're talking about weak Para here. The stronger a Para is, the stronger the smell. And Oikawa Tooru?

 

He reeks of it.

 

You don't know what the hell he is, but if the stench around him is any indication, he's dangerous. Very.

 

So that's why you're waiting for him behind the school, pulling your scarf up to shield your neck from the cold before stuffing your hands into your pockets. You're silently cursing yourself for picking such a place when it's winter and cold. You've got every single word and action you were going to do memorised, and you already had to make some amendments to your plan due to the fact that he was late.

 

Best case is if he doesn't suspect anything and everything goes according to plan. Worst case scenario... Well, if he already knew what you were and attacks, you'd just have to run and pray for your life. You wouldn't rely on your combat skills to hold you off against a top tier Para.

 

You freeze, hearing the soft crunch of snow under someone's feet as they make their way around the corner. You brace for the scent as they draw close.

 

"[Name]-chan?"

 

Your head jerks up, eyes wide as you take in the sight of Oikawa, as if surprised that he had actually turned up.

 

"Sorry!" He runs up to you. "I got held up by some girls after class, and I finally got away from them..."

 

“I—It's okay." You mumble, looking down again as you stick the tip of your right boot into the snow, digging a small hole.

 

Brown eyes catch the movement and he flashes you a smile that’s meant to both disarm and calm you down. “What did you want to tell me that has you blushing so much?”

 

Your eyes widen, and it’s not an act as your gaze bounces up to meet his before gliding away. Because now you feel the blood that has rushed to your cheeks under his chocolate gaze. That wasn’t part of the plan, but you feel your panic ease when you realise that that might actually aid in it.

 

“I— I…” You squeeze your hands into fists by your side, taking a deep breath. “I like you, Oikawa-san! Will you go out with me?”

 

He rocks back on his heels, and you wait a split second before continuing like you were scared and embarrassed. “You don’t have to give me an answer right now! I’m sure you have other girls—”

 

“Of course. I’ll go out with you.”

 

The corners of your lips tilt up in a relieved and overjoyed smile, and you had to remind yourself about how great an actor he was himself as he put on a smile that could have made other girls swoon.

 

Now the stage was set for the main event.

 

 

**~~~**

  
Your left hand is hidden under the table and tablecloth, right hand on the tabletop and in plain sight. The left hand gripping the silver dagger, right hand holding the chopsticks. That’s how it always went.

 

 

The brown haired teen sitting opposite you was laughing and talking to your family. You acted embarrassed and laughed at the right moments as well.

 

You had tried your luck when you brought up your family dinner just a week into your relationship, not at all expecting him to agree. But he did, and that was the situation now. A completely normal family dinner, your parents and brother questioning your boyfriend like how a normal family would.

 

You’re enduring the talk now, and then it’d be hunting time. Normally it’d be a swift swipe and kill, but there was no way you could do that with a popular student in school. No one wanted to risk bringing in the police or drawing attention to the possibility of paranormal creatures. So hunters invented another way. It was troublesome, but you had no choice. You were going to immobilise him, weasel his species out of him, remove his abilities and wipe his memories of the Para world.

 

It wouldn’t be easy to do that, what more to a high tier Para, but there were four of you here.

 

All you had to wait for was the change in atmosphere, but it never came. No signal, nothing. It’s only when Oikawa excused himself to go to the washroom when you loose your patience. The cheerful atmosphere fades.

 

“What, is there no signal now?”

 

Your mother glances at your father, and your brother rolls his eyes as he flatly points it out. “There isn’t a smell. I don’t know what you meant when you said he had a strong scent.”

 

Your eyebrows furrow, and you don’t quite comprehend his words until your mother speaks up. “Honey, I think you should check again.”

 

“There is! I have spent one whole week withstanding that scent and I don’t know why you don’t smell it!” Your words linger in the air, and you realise that you’ve said that way too loud.

 

The atmosphere is still tense when Oikawa exits the washroom, but your family picks up the act. You try your best to keep up, but your vision is going blurry and your stomach is churning from the thick and suffocating stench that returned together with him.

 

By the time dinner ends, you’ve thought of a plan B. As Oikawa is leaving, you grab your phone and offer to walk him to the train station. You don’t worry about getting killed, because there are people who know about his dinner over at your house. You don’t think he’s that stupid as to kill you now.

 

But you’d had planned on stopping and confronting him at the train station, not halfway there. Well, it wasn’t you had stopped him, he stopped himself.

 

“Well, if you want to ask me something, ask me now.”

 

“What?” You narrow your eyes and slide your hands into your pockets, determined to keep up your act until you reach somewhere where it’s not just the two of you.

 

“You don’t have to worry, I won’t attack you or anything.” His easy and charming smile continues to dance on his lips, and you feel like slapping that smile off his face. He starts again when you open your mouth. “If you wanted to ask how I knew what you were thinking, don’t. I’ll entertain just one of your questions, so choose it wisely.”

 

“H-how…?” You spluttered, and he sighs dramatically.

 

“It seems that you have used your question in the most boring way.” He continues in a flat tone. “[Full Name]. Moved across the country for the fourth time, and I’m assuming it’s because of Paras. You probably came here to erase a demon that has been sensed, but I’m sorry to say that that’s not me that you have to hunt down. Iwa-chan has anger problems.” He adds the last part under his breath, so softly that you can’t hear. Then he picks up again.

 

“Your family is a family of hunters, and the trait has been passed down for generations. Oh, and I can read minds.” He casually drops those facts like they were leaves.

 

Your mouth drops open, and he claps his hands together, giving you a broad grin.

 

"What are you?" You breathe out, because his scent only seems to get stronger, and every nerve in your body is telling you not to get on his bad side.

 

Oikawa only laughs, stepping closer and leaning dangerously close as if he was about to share a secret. You freeze as his lips brush your ear.

 

"You used up your one question."

 

Then, there's a cold hand tugging yours out of your pocket and plucking your phone out of your grasp.

 

He pulls back, sticking his tongue out as he stops and deletes the voice recording you had started. "I also suggest you not do something like this again.

 

“So I guess I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” He passes your phone back to you before turning to leave, waving happily.

 

"Seriously..." You whisper to yourself. "What are you?"

 

You twist around in a split second as goosebumps rise to the surface of your skin, but there's no one there.

 

The wind's caress is like the brush of his lips against the shell of your ear, and his quiet, phantom voice rings in your ears, almost as if he had spoken into them.

 

_"That's something others might kill to find out, you know."_


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa turns up to school the next day in his usual fashion. Of course he does. Iwaizumi drags him to class just before the bell rings, and Oikawa's whining about how it wasn't his fault, but his fangirls'. You sigh and turn your attention to the book you have on your table, pretending you don't notice Iwaizumi's curious, however subtle, glance towards you.

 

You allow your mind to work for a second and you decide that there were two possible reasons for that glance; one being that he was wondering if Oikawa's fangirls bothered you at all, two being that he was also a Para and Oikawa had told him about what happened yesterday and was wondering if you had told anyone.

 

You ruled out the second option, because there simply wasn't a smell coming from him - unless your six sense really is wonky now, which could actually be possible.

 

But even if he was one, the possibility of you telling someone else about his best friend was close to zero. No one would have believed you, anyways.

 

You keep your expression blank and empty your mind, absentmindedly doodling on your notebook as the English teacher enters the classroom and starts talking about things you've already learnt in your years out of Japan, when your family was on a hunting job.

 

As lesson after lesson drags on, Oikawa doesn't look at you. It's only when the bell that signals the start of lunch break rings that he casually calls you over with a '[Name]-chan!'

 

When you glance up, he stretches out a long leg to hook a nearby chair over, patting his table. "Let's eat together!"

 

Iwaizumi looks to you before turning back to him, telling him that he'd go out to eat, and Oikawa grins before shooing him out of the classroom. And you remember that as far as anyone knows, you're still Oikawa's girlfriend.

 

You stand up and drag your feet to him, plopping yourself onto the chair beside him.

 

"Don't look so disgruntled, [Name]-chan!" He peeks at your bento's contents, eyebrows raising at the perfect balance of calciums.

 

You laugh, shaking your head. "I'm not."

 

His eyebrows quirk up, but slam down almost as soon as they did. "Are you serious?"

 

A genuine smirk dances on your lips. "What?" You know exactly what he's confused about, but acting was your best suit.

 

"You..." He shakes his head. "When did you learn to do that?"

 

You relax, slowly letting the void you'd created in your mind fill up again. It wasn't that tiring, but you still wanted to use that energy for something else. You just wanted to... Tell him not to take you so lightly that he could indulge information without feeling like there was a risk at all. You nudge a piece of fish with your chopsticks, trying not to let your satisfaction at seeing him surprised show through.

 

"Can you not just do it and find out?" You decide to keep your words vague lest people were listening in. Maybe some of his fangirls... You don't think peeking through the window or sneaking up behind the both of you were beyond them.

 

He laughs, whether because of your question or your thoughts. "It doesn't mean I can dig through memories, you know.

 

"But I do know that you're collecting information from me to kill me later." He adds, quipping.

 

You flash him a smile that contained a glint of danger. In your mind, you purr in a way that's made boys shiver. 'Glad you know that.'

 

There's a split second of delay that no one would normally notice before his chocolate eyes light up in interest. He laughs, but you've already figured it out. And it doesn't seem like he knows. Maybe it's because you've been looking out for that subconsciously, not on the top of your mind.

 

"You're pretty special, you know?" Oikawa muses.

 

You cock your head to the side. "In what way?"

 

"Sensing me when no one has done so before, then trying to find other ways to kill me after your first and second plan failed..." He shrugs, casual demeanour never fading. You're about to open your mouth to say something about taking that as a compliment, before he leans forward slightly, eyes still dancing with amusement. "But I'd like to see you try."

 

_**~~** _

 

_You hissed as pain shot up your arm, dropping the kitten on the ground, where it landed on its four paws, free of the bush that it had been trapped in. Even as tears started to well up in your eyes, the six-year-old you told yourself firmly not to cry._

 

_If it was your choice, you don't have the right to cry or complain about the consequences. That was one of the countless things your father had drilled into your head, even at such a young age. The first time he taught you that was when you had stolen your brother's bicycle and tried to ride it. The only things you achieved were scrapes and bruises._

 

_You chose to help the kitten. The kitten scratched you with its claws. It was your choice. You shouldn't cry._

 

_You lowered your injured arm to your side stiffly, turning back to return to the house. Your mother would treat it, and then you'd be fine. You repeated the mantra in your head, keeping the urge to cry and the pain locked in the back of your mind._

 

_Then, there's a boyish voice calling out to you from behind, beyond the tree line of the forest where you were then, where your house was situated close to._

 

_"That looks painful."_

 

_You turned to face a boy with brown hair and eyes the colour of melted chocolate._

 

Feeling gradually returns to your limbs and you feel the hard press of your pen and the smooth surface of your book under your cheek. But most of all, the overwhelming scent you've come to identify as 'Oikawa Tooru'.

 

Head snapping up, you slap his finger away before he can poke your head. You bury the dream in the back of your mind. "What the hell were you doing?"

 

He only grins. "Nothing. It was just so unusual to see you sleeping in the library that I wanted to see if you were actually sleeping."

 

His eyes flicker to your book, and you casually rest your arm across it, covering the scatter of words and facts about Para. "Aren't you supposed to be at volleyball practice?"

 

"Practice is over..." He drags out the last word, eyes slanting towards the clock on the wall.

 

And you see that it's already past 7 in the evening. A quick glance around you proves that most of the students are gone. There's confusion, but you play it off. "I slept longer than I intended." You mumble, and Oikawa laughs.

 

You didn't intend for you to fall asleep at all. You must have, but you didn't even feel tired enough that you'd fall asleep just like that. Oikawa's scent woke you, though... 

 

"[Name]-chan." He slides into the seat beside you, and you take the chance to close your book. You don't see the small words that you'd gone so close to reading.

 

_Higher demons, however rare, are able to make humans fall unconscious for a set amount of time._

 

Your eyebrows rise. "What?"

 

He rests his chin on his palm, watching you lazily. "Does the smell bother you that much?"

 

You snort. "Image this. You're in locked in a room with no way out except the one door. And from the small space between the bottom of the door and the floor, you smell smoke. And that smoke is kind of like..." You swirl your finger around, referring to the air around him. "Your scent."

 

Oikawa hums. "Well, that's the only thing that sets you off, right?"

 

You nod slowly, apprehensiveness creeping into your body.

 

"Then... If I do this?" He blinks, and that overbearing stench disappears. For a second, you almost gag, feeling as if you were robbed of air. For some reason, the sudden disappearance of the once suffocating scent hits you harder than it ever did.

 

"Now that would make you feel less uneasy, wouldn't it?"

 

You nod, but your mind is rebelling against whatever he just did. You know he's reading your mind. You know. But you can't cut them off. He turned off his scent. You can't smell it. You can't tell if he's near by his smell, and you just lost one of your only means to find him. You can't...

 

Across the table, Oikawa grins. "It actually worked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's done! I'm sorry this was shorter than expected, but I hope you enjoyed nevertheless. And I hope you have a lot of questions XD I love unravelling mysteries for you.
> 
> The next part will be out soon, hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

"It actually worked." He said with that infuriating grin.

 

And you could barely hold back before you snapped.

 

What did he do? Did he take away his scent or your six sense? You slowly raise your gaze to meet his again, trying to shake off your shock. It's nothing much, right? Not as if anyone but you could scent him in the first place. But if he took away your six sense... He couldn't do that, could he? 

 

"What worked?" You asked, albeit shaky, but calm.

 

He raises an eyebrow, and you can practically hear his voice asking you why you continue acting even when he knows. A finger taps against his cheek. "Come to think of it, you don't know everything, do you?

 

"Well, if you did you would have been gone a long time ago."

 

At the flash of alarm that went off in your mind, Oikawa sighs. "I meant 'gone' as in away from Miyagi to hunt down another Para. What are you so paranoid for?"

 

You shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that a dangerous Para's staring at me in the face, yet I don't know a thing about him."

 

"Sure you do!" He ticks off his fingers on his left hand, starting with his index finger.

 

"One, you know that I can read minds. Two, you know that I'm a Para. Three..." He trails off and taps his ring finger. "Ah, can't think of a third point."

 

You give Oikawa a dirty look. "Since you know so much about me and I know so little about you, why not tell me if you only took my six sense away or just your scent?"

 

"Then it'd be no fun!" He almost whines.

 

“Well, then I'm done playing games with you." You shrug and push back your chair as you stand, but he's done the same in half a heartbeat, reaching across the table and seizing your wrist. It’s a reflex when you twist your arm back and swing your right elbow down to the inside of his elbow - only to be stopped when he grabs your right arm in a grip you swear could almost bruise.

 

"Now that's not really nice." He narrows those chocolate eyes at you.

 

Your left hand twitches. "You're not nice. Let go of me."

 

"You really don't want to try that a-"

 

Your left hand, already curled into a fist, jerks into a stop inches from his pretty face. It freezes in place. There’s a chill that goes down your spine as he cuts off his sentence, gaze darkening, almost as if there were shadows creeping into his irises. But the black in his irises retreats in a heartbeat, leaving you to wonder if they really did change colour.

 

"Aw man, I really didn't want to do that." He sighs, staring at the fist that's a mere inch from his face. "I wouldn't suggest moving it, by the way."

 

You narrow your eyes. You move anyway. Twisting your left arm, you hope there's a small chance you'd be able to get out of whatever hold he had your arm in. First, there's a tingling sensation spreading throughout your arm. Then you feel it, scorching pain licking up your arm and all the muscles that clenched in that movement - it's as if something is gnawing on your arm, tearing chunks of it out but leaving the nerves intact.

 

Oikawa watches you with only a hint of amusement on his face. "I did warn you."

 

You hiss. The thought crosses your mind that maybe you shouldn’t have attacked him to piss him off.

 

He wrenches your chin up so you stumble forward. The table legs scrape against the carpet, and your startled gaze meets his, but yours hardens as you glare back at him.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Do you have to be so annoying, [Name]-chan?" Oikawa closes his eyes for a second before opening them again, staring into yours steadily. Your skin tingles. Your nerves scream. You almost sigh in relief.

 

“You just removed your scent, right? I can still sense you.”

 

He just raises an eyebrow. “Actually, I took away your six sense.”

 

“Wha—“

 

“Just swallow, okay?”

 

Then he leans in and angles his lips across yours. You gasp, instinctively trying to push away, but his hand circles your wrist, preventing you from moving it. He takes the opportunity and closes the distance between you even more, ensnaring your lips with his own.

 

Then you taste it. The unmistakable metallic tang of blood that bursts in your mouth. You know for a fact it’s not yours.

 

Oikawa finally pulls back, but before you can do anything - cough, spit it out, anything - his hand is over your mouth, covering it. You swallow.

 

Everything else happens quickly. Oikawa steps back, wearily watching your reaction as he swipes the back of his hand across his mouth, but it only serves to smear the blood on the side of his lips. You cough wildly, wanting to lunge at him, but black dots fill your vision, and your head starts spins at an alarming rate.

 

“Whoops.” The last thing you hear as you crumple to the ground.

 

“Was it supposed to make her faint?”

 

**~~~**

 

_The boy cocks his head, eyes flicking up to meet your gaze before dropping to your arm again._

 

_"Who are you?" You ask, but he ignored your question, walking closer. His eyebrows furrow when you back away._

 

_"Is it not painful?"_

 

_Not thinking about it reduces the pain, so you remain quiet. The tears still swimming in your eyes give you away._

 

_"I can help, you know."_

 

_"How?" You narrow your eyes._

 

_He sticks his tongue out of his mouth. "It's a secret."_

 

_There's a part in your small self that believes he can really help._ But there's always something they want you to do in return. _Your father's words come to mind. "What do you want?"_

 

_"I don't want anything." He pauses, appearing to reconsider his statement. Then he grins. "But will you play with me? My best friend won't be around today, and I'm bored."_

 

_"Then..." You hesitate. It's okay, right? Father and mother only said to come back before the sun sets._

 

_The boy's eyes light up as you mumble a ‘fine’. When you hold out your arm, he narrows his eyes, immediately accessing the damage done. He knows more than he should, if he’s your age. You guess he’s like you. You study his profile - he wears normal clothes, looks normal and acts normal. Is there anything he can do to help?_

 

_“Close your eyes.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“Just do it.”_

 

_You don’t understand why you need to do it, but close your eyes anyway. There’s a curious tingle starting in your arm, but you suddenly remember that you don’t even know the boy’s name. It distracts you from the feeling. It envelopes the pain, and soon the pain disappears completely._

 

_“You can open your eyes now!”_

 

_“Hey… What’s your name?” You ask as your eyes open again, blinking against the light flooding into your vision. Your gaze lands on your arm, and there’s no more blood, no scratch that the cat caused. Your skin is smooth. Your eyes widen._

 

_“Oikawa Tooru!”_

 

_The boy you finally know the name of smiles._

 

You jerk awake, and memories from twelve years ago - the day you met him as a child - floods your mind like a dam that finally broke. You realise you’re staring at a [colour] ceiling that’s worlds different from the one at the library. Among the mess in your brain, you manage to put together the fact that you’re back at home.

 

Someone brought you back home. Which means—

 

“It’s about time.” A voice that you’ve come to associate with that pain in the ass drawls to your right.

 

You don’t make a move to get up, knowing that anything you try to do now will be futile. You’re fucked, basically. Your gaze slides to the right, and Oikawa’s sitting on your swirly chair, watching you lazily like a cat playing with its food. “About time for what?”

 

“That you woke up. Or that you finally remembered.”

 

You consider shouting to get your family’s attention, but who knows what he’d do after you do that? Maybe kill every single one of them and make you watch.

 

He laughs. “You think I’m that sadistic?”

 

“Are you not?” Your voice doesn’t waver, surprisingly.

 

“Surprise, surprise. I’m not.” There’s humour in his tone, but it drops as he says his next sentence seriously. It’s a warning. “But if you do anything to alert anyone, I won’t hesitate to do so.”

 

You nothing but snarl. “You think I don’t know, _crown prince of hell_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also, I tend to upload earlier on my deviantart, so if you want to read the newest installments earlier, check it out at <http://deenotme.deviantart.com>


End file.
